Bras, Thongs and Everything in Between
by batmanandcats
Summary: The students, (or should I say countries), of Hetalia High are outraged after they mysteriously swap genders overnight. How will they handle their new bodies? Nyotalia :) My first fan fiction, so please be nice :) All the main characters are mentioned.
1. England did it

Chapter 1: Today's forecast: It's raining Women.

"DOITSU! DOITSU!"  
Germany's ice-blue eyes yanked open at the sound of his (annoying) Italian friend in distress.

He pulled himself out of bed angrily, grumbling quite unpleasant things under his breath as he walked over to the other side of the room, towards the dorm bathroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked. Where there was supposed to be his pasta-loving, overly-loving friend, he was face to face with a girl. Yes, a shirtless, half-naked girl.

"Doitsu!" She screamed, lunging herself at her blonde friend, much to his despair. "It happened to you too!" She said pouting.

The german stared at the brunette in a state of shock and yelled at her, "First thing, vhy za hell are you a gi-" she never finished her sentence before she clutched her throat, clearly panicked "Vait, mein gott... Vhat is wrong with my voice..?"

"Ve~! You're a girl too, Germany!" Feliciano squealed, squeezing Ludwig to the point where she could no longer breathe.

Ludwig ran over to the mirror, and fell to the ground unconscious, after gazing upon his reflection. Staring back at him, was not his usually manly and strong physique, with beach-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but a women. A women with long, blonde hair that touched her butt, and large breasts and admittedly- an overall gorgeous appearance.

~A little bit later~

Germany awoke to Italy's worried face gazing at her. "You're awake! Ve~!" she said planting an unwanted kiss on his cheek. "Ugh! Italy vould you please get off of me?" the german responded gently pushing the overly happy Italian of off her.

However, when she stood up, she was greeted with a highly unpleasant surprise. Feliciano and her were not alone in their small room, oh no, there were what seemed like 30 other countries ioutside the bathroom, all of them female, and all of them arguing profusely over who was responsible for the incident.

"I blame you, Iggy!" America yelled, her blue eyes staring at the English women in front of her in an indigenous manner.

"Oh, of course you do, you think everything is my fault, Alfred!" Arthur, the British women replied, clearly hurt by Alfred's accusations.

"Ohohonohonohon!" The two blondes turned around to see a beautiful Frenchwomen amused at the two in such a state of anger, her blonde hair pinned up beautifully.

"Oh, what exactly would you be laughing about now, you frog?" Arthur yelled at her.

The Frenchwomen shot a fake and mocking hurt face at the other lady, and replied in a careless tone, "Well, normally I do not agree with the annoying American... But, she does have a point, mon amie. You were responsible for the other twelve mishaps that have happened so far this year." She ended her short speech by dramatically shutting her small handheld mirror with a snap, and shoving it in a fashionable tote along with her freshly-applied, red lipstick.

The three female countries continued to argue and yell at one another, clearly intent on blaming any country that came to their mind. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, a girl with long whitish-blonde hair and crimson red eyes was annoying the brunette women beside her.

"You're soooo lame, Roddy." She said poking the musician in the arm multiple times.

"Leave me alone, Gilbert." She replied calmly, although it was apparent that she was deeply annoyed at the self-proclaimed, "awesome" nation.

"Pfffttt. As if. The awesome me enjoys bothering the totally un-awesome you. So, I will continue to bother you. Kapeche?"

The Austrian women was about to make a rather rude response, but at that exact moment, the dorm door was slammed upon, revealing the used-to-be-female nations standing in the doorway, looking furious.

Everyone in the room instantly stopped arguing, looking at the now-male countries in shock.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!?" Hungary yelled holding her beloved weapon, (a frying pan), up in the air threateningly.

After her outburst, the room was quite for a good 2 seconds, until the silence was broken by the estranged red eyed women's laughter.

"Kesesesesese~ You're a man, hungary! It's like we're little again, haha!"

Soon enough, instead of laughing, the Prussian was rubbing her head after taking a particularly nasty blow on the head, via frying pan.

"Ouch! That was totally not awesome, Liz." she remarked in pain.

The room started in uproar again, everyone returning to their arguments. While a certain tall, blonde, Russian women was running away from her creepy, obsessive little "brother".

"BECOME ONE WITH ME IVAN!" He screamed grabbing her hair, so she could no longer run away.

"No! Leave me alone , Natalia!" She yelled, her usually fearless face looking completely terrified.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" All the heads in the room, (male and female), turned to look at the german woman who looked furious. "HOW ABOUT VE ALL SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT ZIS LIKE NORMAL HUMANS, OK?"

The countries obeyed the angry woman, and gathered n a giant circle, many of them still looking outraged.

"Okay. So who is responsible for all... zis?" Ludwig asked, motioning with her hands the room full of gender-swapped teens.

"That's the problem, aru." A short Chinese woman responded, "We don't know."

* * *

Authors note~

Duh, Duh, Duh! *cue dramatic music*

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction, and I doubt anyone will read this, haha. So, I'd love any advice or reviews, since I plan on making more chapters. And, Im really sorry if it sucks :(.

Translations:

Doistu- Japanese for "Germany"

Mein Gott- German for "My God"

Mon amie- French for "My friend"

*Also: I'm not sure as to why Italy is shirtless. But he's Italy, he's never been very normal, has he?*


	2. Mall Adventures

After their brief meeting (or argument), over whom should be held responsible for this tragic mishap, the countries all agreed that the convict was in fact no one in the room. (Although, being stubborn by nature, America continued to blame England.)

The gender-bent nations decided they would try to discover the culprit, and figure out a way to fix themselves. Unfortunately, this meant toughing out their new bodies until the unknown person was discovered. Which was a difficult task for nearly all of them...

"What? What do you mean I have to stay a woman?" England yelled at a frustrated looking Germany.

"Calm down, mon lapin!" France said soothingly to Arthur, only making her angrier. "Being a woman isn't that bad! I get to do makeup and look even more fabulous!"

"Of course you would like being a woman! You sick pervert!" England snapped back.

Suddenly, a soft voice from the other side of the circle spoke. It came from a small Japanese woman with raven hair and dark, seemingly black eyes. "I also do enjoy being a woman." She said, her face turning as red as a tomato when everybody stared at her in awe. "Well, it means I can wear dresses, and do cosplay!" She reasoned.

"Umm... Well yes anyways, back to the problem! Why don't I just use a spell to change us back?" Arthur questioned, drawing her wand out of her pocket.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe, because YOU SUCK AT MAGIC?" Alfred replied sarcastically.

"Vell, I guess it's worth a shot. I mean it can't get any vorse from here..." Ludwig stated.

"Fine, whatever." Alfred said, "But don't come crying to me if her magic backfires."

When the rest of them room finally agreed to put their faith in Arthur, she started her painfully long spell. After 30 minutes, she finished the spell. And pointed her wand at Italy, their test subject.

Feliciano flinched, preparing for immense pain, or some other disaster. But, to everyone's disappointment, nothing happened. Italy was still female, and there was not a single visible difference.

"I can't believe we just wasted half an hour on nothing." One of the Nordics, Denmark said angrily, " I mean she's still a chick!"

England look flustered. " It should of worked, I-I don't get it!"

"Ever thought of this? Perhaps you are bad at performing le magie, non?" Francis said, laughing.

"I gotta agree with the frog on this one, Iggy. Y'all kinda just failed on us." Alfred said smiling.

The rest of the room nodded in agreement. "Stop calling me Iggy!" Arthur yelled, her blonde hair falling into her face, "And if you're going to talk to me, please use proper grammar! Y'all isn't a word!"

"Well, that was disappointing. I guess we should all just tough it out and try to find the person who did this to us!" Hungary said, yawning.

"And we should probably all go to sleep now, we have class in 4 hours." Roderich said, checking his clock which clearly read "4:00 AM".

The countries once again murmured in agreement and went their separate ways back to their dorms, awaiting a rather long, dreary day of school.

* * *

Brinnnng, Brinnnnnng.

America lazily slapped her hand over her alarm clock. 7:30 AM. Time to go to class. She groaned and ran over to the other side of the room, shaking her Canadian sister till she woke up.

Matthew was very confused. Why was America a girl? What was going on? Suddenly she had a terrible thought. What if she too was a woman? She quickly darted over to the mirror, only to find her worst fears confirmed.

"Alfred, what's going on? Why are we women?" She asked in her whisper-like voice.

"Duh, we all become woman! Remember last night, we had a meeting about it in Ludwig and Feliciano's room?"

No, Canada did not remember this chain of events. Because no one had woken her up, they simply had forgotten about her. But unfortunately, she was used to it, even her own sibling occasionally referred to her as "that-person-whose-name-I-forget".

The two quickly pulled on their clothing (which didn't quite fit, now that they had boobs). And ran down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Once they got to the lunch hall, they had 5 minutes to eat and then get to their first classes. They decided on skipping lunch and focusing on making it to class on time, however, this meant Matthew had to endure his sisters complaints about starving to death ,until she made it to her English class. She raced into the class, praying she wasn't late, while Alfred took off heading towards her Math class.

Luckily, Canada was just on time for the lesson, and took her usual spot, next to all three members of the "Bad Touch Trio",who as usual, were paying no attention whatsoever to the class.

"Ms. Beilschmidt, Ms. Bonnefoy and Ms. Fernandez, would you please get your feet off of your desks, and listen to what I'm teaching you." The teacher, Mrs. Sanders said tiredly.

"Sorry, ma professeur, but we were just talking about how nice of an ass you have." Francis replied, laughing.

The teacher sighed, and returned to the lesson.

Throughout the whole day, no teacher mentioned the gender swap. This was what was expected at Hetalia High. It was considered ordinary, in fact just the week before, half the students had even switched bodies.

The day was fairly normal for all the students, (aside from the fact they had changed genders). And, during their last lesson of the day, all the now-female nations received the same text:

Hai gurrrrrrlz! Like, we tots gotta go shopping 4 new clothes now that we r girls! Let's go 2 the mall after skool. See u soon. Luv, the amazing Poland :*

Too Poland's delight, each one them replied with a yes, since they all agreed it was necessary to buy more fitting clothes. Especially America and Germany, who were both suffering the pains of having large breasts.

The now-male nations also decided to go to the mall that evening, after they received a similar text from Hungary:

Hey guys! Well, now that we are guys let's go to the mall and buy boys clothes :)? Also, heard that the girls are going to the mall tonight... LETS STALK THEM :D. I just wanna see if we can catch any GerIta action hehe :)

Love, your yaoi-obsessed friend, Hungary! 3

Hungary smiled to herself as she read the replies from all her friends... However, Belarus's reply was a bit frightening:

Yesssss! I can stalk Russia! Maybe she'll become one with me... Maybe if they go to Victorias Secret I can watch her get changed...

So, at 6:30 that evening, all the countries gathered at the mall for an "eventful" experience. The female nations of course started out at Victoria's Secret, deciding they definitely needed to buy bras.

"Nuh-uh." Germany protested, "I vill not go in zere."

"But Doitsu! Everyone else is going in, and you're a woman now! And it's no different then you're "special books" you keep under your bed! Ve~!" Feliciano replied, and with the help of at least 20 other nations, they pushed the unwilling woman into the Lingerie store.

All was well, and each teen successfully managed to purchase a few bras (and Belarus managed to get a few pictures of shirtless Russia). That was, until they decided to go their separate ways and cruise around the mall in search of clothing.

Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano all decided to check out a clothing store called "Urban Planet".

"Mein gott, Italy!" Ludwig said, commenting on a belly top that Italy was looking at. "You can't actually be zinking of vearing zat?"

"I like it a lot, aru!" A voice came behind the two called out, making the three of them jump in terror.

"Me too, da?" The Russian woman agreed with her Chinese friend.

"Oh, herro Ivan and Yao! How has your shopping been going?" Kiku said, pointing to the multiple bags in their arms.

"Ohhhhh, great aru! Let me show you, we got so much clothes, aru!" She responded eagerly, pulling the clothing our to show her friend.

After they managed to escape Russia and China, the three decided to check out some more stores. But while Japan was busy admiring a "Sailor Moon" outfit, germany glanced over at the store across from her. A hair salon.

"That's it!" She thought, " I vill cut my hair to a manageable length, it iz constantly in my face!"

"I am going to check out ze... Um... Video game store?" She told her two friends, not expecting either to believe her.

But, to her luck the two simply nodded, to busy shopping to even notice she had spoken. So, with no one to stop her cutting her "beautiful" hair, she went over to the salon and asked the lady for a haircut. A pixie cut.

After about 35 minutes the cut was over, and germany looked at her reflection in the mirror. The short hair was nice, and had a cute messy look to it, Ludwig even thought it brought out her eyes. She paid the lady, and ran over to go meet with her friends.

Meanwhile at the Music Store~

Austria was glancing around at all the beautiful instruments. "I think I should probably get a new piano soon. I've had my current one for years!" She thought, admiring a large, black piano in front of her.

Her admiration was cut short by three women barreling into her, slamming her into the ground.

"Yo! Wassup, Roddy?" Prussia yelled at her, causing the whole store to look.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you always have to embarrass me in public?" Austria said angrily, getting up from the ground.

Prussia's looked to his two accomplices to help him with an answer but, Spain and France were busy checking out a woman's ass.

"Oh mon dieu!" France gaped, when the woman turned around, " I did not know that it was Amerique..."

"Si..." Spain agreed, looking equally embarrassed for checking out their friends behind.

"Um, anyways! We've got an awesome plan and we need you to join in, Roddddy!" Gilbert said turning to the musician.

"No way!" She said angrily, starting to walk away.

"You didn't even hear the plan!" Prussia yelled at her disappearing figure.

"Well, mon amie, why don't we get Denmark to join us?" Francois suggested.

"That's a totally awesome idea!" Gilbert replied, the three of them racing off towards Denmark's last known location, the food court.

"MATHIAAAASSS!" The trio screamed, as they ran up to the group of Nordics sitting at a small table, eating fries.

"What's up my bros?" Denmark asked, high fiving the three woman.

"Well, um, we are gonna do some totally awesome stuff! And we need your help! Will you come?" Prussia asked innocently.

Denmark looked thoughtful for a moment, before she turned to the four Nordics around her and asked, "Do you guys care if I go?"

"No." Was all that Iceland and Norway said, clearly uninterested.

Sweden mumbled what could only be a "no.", and Finland replied cheerfully, "No, have fun Denmark!"

With this, the four took off, and started their adventure in the GAP. The girls all darted over to the women's section, where they each hid in the middle of a clothing rack, leaving their feet as the only visible part of their body.

The first victim of their cruel (yet hilarious) prank was a young woman and her small daughter. The woman was browsing threw the clothing when a female voice with a very strong Spanish accent said, "Pick me! Pick me!" The poor lady immediately dropped the shirt she was holding, grasped her daughters hand, and ran for their dear life out of the store.

After an hour, hiding in the clothing racks became very boring to the four trouble makers, and they decided to perform a different act of mischievousness, pretending to be mannequins .

"No one will fall for that!" Denmark laughed at their idea, "I'm sorry Gil, but no mannequin has red eyes, that's kinda satanic."

Antonio and Francois laughed contently until Prussia glared at them in such an angry way, that they stopped immediately.

"How about we blow things up?" Antonio suggested, "amo a explosiones!"

"Kesesese~ this will be awesome!" Prussia laughed, dragging her friends over to the middle and busiest part of the mall, where they got set on their plan.

When they reached their destination, Prussia passed all three confused countries a list of ingredients to who-knows-what.

"Go get these ingredients, and hurry." Gilbert said seriously

Twenty minutes later, they returned, ingredients in hand.

"J'ai une question, mon ami. What are you making?" Francois said to a busy Prussia, who was rapidly putting all the different random items together.

Prussia looked up at her French friend, a mischievous smile on her face, "A smoke bomb."

They all did quite girly squeals of excitement and eagerly awaited the completion of the bomb.

"It's done!" Prussia suddenly yelled and threw it in Spain's hands, she panicked and threw it in France's arms, who tossed it at Denmark. They did this back and forth like a hot-potato game for about 30 seconds, until France decided to chuck it into the crowd of people.

Immediately, the fire alarms staring going off, and smoke was everywhere. People were panicking and running out of the mall hurriedly. It was complete chaos.

England quickly grabbed a panicking America's hand and dragged her out of the building, in their original meeting place, and waited for the rest of the countries.

Soon, everyone except four nations were present. Eventually, Prussia, France, Spain and Denmark ran up to the group, with huge grins planted on their faces. They gave each other a huge group hug, and Prussia turned to face the other nations and announced, "This piece of awesomeness was our doing!"

They all facepalmed, and were about to start scolding the four, when a horribly loud scream escaped from Francois's mouth.

"GERMANY! YOUR HAIR! YOUR BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She asked dramatically, tears running down we face as she clutched the German's head.

The all starting laughing, and headed back to their separate cars, and decided to call it a day. A weird and eventful day.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed an followed me :) I love you all 3. And this chapter, I finally fixed the problem with Luddy's hair being to long ;). Yes, I admit, I do kinda have a lady crush on Nyotalia Germany *blushes*.

So, *cough* anyways, please review! Thanks :)


	3. Two girls, One locker )

"And so, the Russians invaded... Germany took over... Blah blah blah..."

Sweden was sitting in her History class, mindlessly day dreaming while playing with her long, blonde hair.

She turned her head , gazing around the classroom. Unsurprisingly, she found that the rest of the students were also daydreaming and looking very tired and bored. (She also noticed that the students would flinch and recoil in fear when she gazed at them... But, let's not talk about that).

It was then, that the whole class snapped out of their own worlds, after hearing the familiar ringtone of France's cellphone. The french woman looked down at her phone, only to find "Incoming call from: The amazing Prussia" written on the now glowing screen. Since Francis knew the teacher would not grant her permission to answer the call, she quickly darted out of the classroom, hearing the teacher yelling threats to her as she made her way towards the ladies washroom, where she picked up her phone.

"Mon Cherie! What is the meaning for your call?" She asked curiously.

"Well, me and Spain are here right now, hidden in my locker, and we're kinda stuck..." She mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Francis chuckled, at the thought of her two friend's crammed into the tiny locker. "Oh mon dieu! How did you two even fit in their in the first place?" She paused for a second before finishing, "And what the hell were you doing in such a small locker, together?"

"Ahhh, it's a long story. Just get your ass over here. I'm getting sick of Spain's pouting." The self-proclaimed Prussian responded. And as if on command, France heard Antonio's wails of "My leg is bending the wrong way, Gil! It hurts!"

"Oh, shut up!" Prussia yelled back at her friend and turned to the phone once more, "Hurry please, we'll explain everything once you get here!"

France got up, and ran the entire way across the school, to where Prussia's locker was located. Normally, he would have trouble finding which locker belonged to her, but the screams of anger and fear coming from one particular locker were a dead giveaway.

"Une seconde, mes amies!", Francis yelled while wedging the locker door open. What she saw when the door was fully pried open, made her laugh to her hearts content. Inside, the two nations laid side by side, their legs twisted in an uncomfortable state, and Prussia's hair caught in the zipper of Spain's hoodie.

"Ah, I never thought I'd be this happy to see you my amigo!" Spain said cheerfully, after being rescued from the confines of Gilbert's messy and dangerous locker.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Cherie?" France said turning to face her red-eyed friend.

* * *

France looked up at Spain, her jaw dropped in awe. The Spaniard had just finished re-telling their locker adventure to her curious friend.

"I-I can't believe it? Japan... Are you sure?" She said, shocked.

"Ya, and Hungary! We were eavesdropping in my locker, and heard him them talking to each other about it! They were talking about how their plan had worked perfectly, and now all the other nations would suffer!" Prussia responded eagerly.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, we'll have to tell the others..." Spain mumbled, while the other two nodded in agreement, drawing their phones to call an emergency meeting after school.

* * *

Germany sighed in relief, finally another pitiful day of school was over. She headed over to the football change rooms, preparing for the teams practice. Naturally, as usual, she was the first there. She sat down on the bench, wearing a workout outfit she bought on their trip to the mall, and waited for the others to arrive.

After what seemed like forever, Ludwig heard the all-to-familiar sounds of his teammates voices, as they entered the change room.

They always came in the same order. Ludwig would arrive first, and wait approximately 5 minutes for the arrival of Ivan, then Gilbert, what's-her-face (Ludwig usually remembered her as America's sister), then Berwald, 5 more member's Ludwig never remembered, and finally, America herself would arrive 10 minutes the team carried on about 15 different topics as they got changed, but each member was oddly quiet, and had a thoughtful look on their face.

Gilbert was the first to speak what they were all thinking, "Um, I dont think my gym clothes will fit..." He said , Ludwig was the only one who actually bought women's workout clothing, which unfortunately consisted of a sports bra and yoga pants.

When Gilbert saw what her sister was wearing, she laughed and yelled, "Flaunt it if you've got it! Show it off, West!" This of course made Ludwig punch her sister , which landed her in detention.

The team (except for Ludwig) all decided just to wear their old clothes and try to tough it out. This was a strenuous task for many of the large-breasted members, who felt as though the clothing might rip apart at any given second.

Despite now being females, the practice went the same as usual, America argued that they should be called the "soccer" team, Gilbert annoyed everyone, Sweden and Russia creeped everyone out (without trying), and everyone forgot to pass to poor Canada.

But, unfortunately, the days "exciting" events didn't stop there. When Ludwig arrived back at her dorm, she found that there was a meeting being held in her room.

"Why did no one tell me that there was a meeting? In my own room?!" She asked angrily.

"Well, west, we tried but apparently you're lame and didn't check your phone." Her sister replied, smugly.

Germany grumbled something about "immaturity" and took her place in the nations looked to the Bad Touch Trio expectedly, and Prussia stood up and announced, "We have discovered the culprits."

Every student in the room gasped, and looked eager to discover the evil-doer.

Spain also stood up and pointed at Hungary determinedly. "You and Japan did this! To seek revenge!"

The two looked taken aback. "And why would you think this?" She said explained the story of what Gilbert and Spain heard them discussing.

"Why were you in a locker..." Japan mumbled quietly.

"How do you explain that, mon Cherie?" She said micheviously to Hungary, ignoring Japan's comment.

Suddenly, Kiku and Elizaveta's faces turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes, and she replied, "We were discussing the emails we sent to each country... We sent yaoi of every country to them... To make them regret calling us crazy gay-obsessed wierdos..."

Russia glared at the two of them and said in a rather terrifying tone, "So it was you! You sent the story about me and China doing *things*, da?"

Yao's face went bright red, matching Japan's and Hungary's. "You didn't need to say that, aru..." She mumbled.

With this, Germany stood up and yelled at her sister for "falsely accusing people", and dismissed the meeting.

* * *

Authors note :D

Oh my gosh! Im so suprised at the wonderful feedback I'm getting! Thank you all so much :). Sorry about the wait for this new chapter, I got caught up in reading Fem!Sweden fan fictions :s. In other news, I have found my favorite hetalia pairing... The amazing Finland and Sweden. :')


	4. Sadie Hawkings Dance

This chapter is kinda boring and short, so I apologize! However, it is this way because it's leading up to the next chapter... Which will be super exciting and long (I promise!)

**This chapter does contain, GerIta, Pruhun, Franada, UsUk, SuFin and Spamano**. So, i also apologize if these aren't your favorite pairings!

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot thought I was the one who did this!" Hungary ranted to Belarus, whom he shared a dorm with. "I mean, sure I stalk people and create unlikely pairings in the school... But, I would never switch their genders!"

"Hungary?" Belarus said angrily

"Yes, Natalia?" he replied, halting his lecture.

"I don't care."

With this, Elizaveta left to go stalk Germany and Italy, in hopes that they'd hook up. And Belarus continued to go through his "special" photo album he personally made, each page containing multiple photos of his older sister, Russia.

However, upon making his way towards Ludwig and Feliciano's dorm room, he saw a sign at the corner of his eye. Hoping it was an announcement for a dance, he nearly fainted when he saw what it read:

Sadie Hawkings Dance! (Girls ask Guys!)

When: Friday at 7:00

Forgetting entirely about his plans, he ran all the way back to his dorm, grabbed his phone and texted every student in the school about the dance.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio were gathered in Gilbert's dorm room, discussing their plans for prom.

"I think I will ask Canada, she has a certain "je ne sais quoi" about her. And, she speaks my native language!" Francis said dreamily.

"I'm gonna ask Lovvvvviiiiii~" Spain cheerfully yelled, although both France and Prussia knew the answer.

"Who are you asking, Gilbert?" France asked, snapping Prussia out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. Um, I-I don't know.." She mumbled.

Antonio and Francis looked shocked. "But you.. You always know! You're always on top of your game!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, I want to ask Hungary, but she'll definitely go with that stupid aristocrat, Austria." She admitted.

* * *

The following day, half the school already had dates, and the couples were very predictable.

"Spain had asked Romano, and she grudgingly agreed. Sweden and Finland were going and Russia. Japan and Greece. France and Canada. England and America. Why do they even have Heterosexual dances? Isn't everyone gay?" Germany thought, angrily stabbing her food with her knife.

Why couldn't she get the guts to ask Italy? More importantly, why did she want to ask Italy? She was annoying, clingy and overly-happy... "But I love her..." Germany couldn't help but think.

Feliciano must have noticed her stabbing her food, and her look of thoughtfulness and concentration, and spoke up to the angry German.

"A-are you ok, Doitsu?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Italy." She replied, sounding suspiciously polite.

Oh, screw it. I'm just gonna say it. "Um, actually Italy?" The italian raised her head at her name being called. "Are... Do.. Do you have a date for the dance?" She asked.

Italy shook her head, smiling. "Neither do I, would you like to go with me?" Germany asked, her face bright red.

"Oh, yes! I'd love that!" She said throwing herself onto Ludwig and nearly suffocating her. "Ve~!"

* * *

The dance was rapidly approaching. Two more days. And, Prussia still hadn't gathered the courage to ask Hungary.

"I'm gonna do it." She thought, approaching Elizaveta in the empty hallway. She had purposely waited until everyone had left, so no one would hear.

"Um, hey Liz..." She said awkwardly, while the Hungarian turned around to face her.

"Hey, Gil."

"Are you going with Austria to the dance?" She quickly spilled out.

"Ah, no. She's not going, she's so boring. Even if she was, I wouldn't go as her date!" He said smiling, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Haha, I don't know. Listen, I-uh understand if you don't want to, but would you possibly want to be my date?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yes, I'd love that! I mean, uh ya... That'd be cool." He responded, trying not to sound too excited.

"Well, ya we should probably... Probably go to class now..." They both smiled at each other and turned their separate ways, letting out their excitement in the form of a huge smile, as soon as they turned the corner.


	5. The Same Dress Situation

I feel like such a liar D:. I promised it would be done sooner, and I promised it would be super long! I'm so sorry, guys :(. Life got in the way (you know the way it is). Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review :)

* * *

"How do girls even get ready for dances?" Prussia asked France, while brushing her long white-blonde hair.

"You are lucky you have my assistance, I will make you look maginifique! Now, come over here so I can put your makeup on!" The Frenchwoman replied.

The "Bad Touch Trio" were in Prussia's bathroom, preparing themselves for the dance. The day before, they all had bought dresses, Gilbert decided on a simple (short) black dress, Francis a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline( that revealed her breasts ),and Antonio, a sequined light blue minidress. Although their dresses were quite revealing, the three looked beautiful, and their dresses seemed to hug their curves in just the right way.

With an hour remaining until the dance, and only France being fully ready, the trio were in a rush. Antonio was frantically curling her hair, and cursing each time she burnt her fingers, and France was applying thick layers of makeup to Prussia's face.

"Where did you get a hair curler and all this makeup from?" Antonio asked Francis, breaking the silence.

"Duh, I've always had multiple hair styling tools! And, you can never have enough makeup!" France reasoned, while trying to find a shade that would match Gilbert's pale skin.

"I don't think I have any makeup that will work on your face! It is too pale! I didn't plan this, I completely forgot! You'll have to just wear eye makeup! Je suis desolé, ma cherie!" France suddenly gasped, sounding horrified.

"Meh, whatever." Prussia simply shrugged, visibly unphased by the horrible "mishap".

"What do you mean! But, your face won't look as magnifique as I planned! This is trés terrible!" France practically screamed, shocked by her friends lack of concern.

"Francis, mi amigo, please shut up." Spain sighed, clutching her once again burnt thumb.

"Kesesese~ I totally agree with Antonio on this one! It's not a big deal!" Gilbert laughed. "Besides, I'm awesome no matter how much makeup I wear!" She added, flipping her white-blonde hair.

* * *

Over in every other dorm, nations were frantically getting ready, and struggling to walk in heels.

"Owww! My face!" Denmark yelled laying on the floor.

She had been practicing wearing heels and had fallen on the ground, hitting her face.

Her roommate (and date to the dance), Norway laughed intensely, joining Denmark on the ground, clutching her sided with laughter.

She stood up wiped a tear from her eye and offered a hand to Denmark, "I'm sorry but that was hilarious. Need a hand?"

Mathias responded by simply sticking her tongue out and standing up on her own.

"Sweden and Finland aren't here yet..." Norway muttered, looking at their cable box which read "6:50" in glowing green numbers.

"Uh! You didn't tell me we were meeting up with them!"

"I didn't know you had anything against them."

"Isn't it obvious? I hate Sweden! She's always glaring at me!"

"Actually she's like that with everyone, she's not actually glaring."

"Hmpf. Well, I still hate her."

Her words were greeted by a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of the other two Nordics. Norway greeted them warmly, while Denmark waved to them in a hostile manner, and the four made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

"Ve~! The auditorium looks so pretty! This is gonna be great!" Italy exclaimed, clutching Germany's arm tightly as they entered the dance.

Ludwig did have to admit that the room looked great, there were disco balls, decorations hanging from the ceiling, loud music, and students wearing their best dresses and tuxedos.

She also couldn't help but notice that Italy looked great. Her long brown hair was in a half-updo, while the hair that was down was curled into soft ringlets. For a dress, she wore a beautiful, simple black (yet short) dress that looked perfect on her.

However, later into the night, Italy realized that she was in fact not the only women wearing a short, simple black dress. Prussia had the exact same dress. This caused Gilbert to yell at Italy for twenty minutes about accidentally buying the same clothing (although Feliciano bought it first).

After the clothing mishap, the dance continued on and the DJ played a slow song. At first, everyone was too shy to start dancing, and waited for the first couple (which happened to be America and England), and within 30 seconds the rest of the nations had joined in.

"Canada, you look so beautiful, ce soir!" France said passionately to Canada, while dancing with her.

"Merci. You're so sweet France, but stop trying to put your hand on my butt, please. I love you, but we're in public..."

"We could change that." France said with a wink, "how about we head to the bathroom together?"

"You're perverted, Francis." Canada said with a sigh.

"So I'm taking that as a no..." France said, clearly disappointed.

Canada decided to change the topic. "Look at Hungary and Prussia. They look really cute!"

Sure enough, the two were dancing together, and looked quite happy.

France turned her head to see what Canada was taking about, and as if I cue, Gilbert and Elizaveta's lips met.

"WOOO! PRUSSIA! GOOD JOB, MA CHERIE!" France yelled loudly across the room, all heads turning to face a now blushing Prussia and Hungary.

"You totally spoiled their moment, France." Canada scolded, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, we could have a moment like that, too..." She said winking.

"Fine. Because you're so desperate." Matthew replied teasingly, leaning in to kiss her date.

* * *

I know, I know. I fail at being romantic xD. I'm not done with the dance quite yet, it will continue next chapter (and hopefully with some more action between certain pairings) *wink wink*. Thanks so much guys, I love you all 3


End file.
